


I love the sounds you make

by Illyrianwitchling



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Cardan takes care of his queen, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Sitting, Jude is just as thirsty, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, cardans tail, he's hungry for his queen, in a filthy way, it's what they deserve tbh, jurdan-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrianwitchling/pseuds/Illyrianwitchling
Summary: His tuft of dark curls shook against her skin, “Not that. Theotherpart, my queen, “ heated breaths dancing across her tanned skin causing gooseflesh to rise. Jude froze for a brief minute, overturning the moment in her head.I don’t know, maybe he’d like to hear me scream.I would. And perhaps one day I will.
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Comments: 22
Kudos: 292
Collections: favorite on TFOTA





	I love the sounds you make

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160721222@N05/49588870697/in/dateposted-public/)   
> 
> 
> Grammarly was my beta. Any mistakes are my own. I took that one line about Cardan wanting to hear Jude scream and kinda ran with it.

“Jude?” He questioned, coiling her chestnut tresses in between his long, fingers. Brushing the soft curls aside as he pressed his lips softly into her bare shoulder. Jude’s body flush against his own.

“Mmm yes?” She questioned back, leaning into his solid form, granting Cardan further access to devour her collarbone in featherlight kisses. Feeling his tail brush up against her toned thigh and down to the tops of her bare feet. Even now like this when he wasn’t buried deep within her. Cardan was mesmerized by the way their bodies fit so perfectly together. So in sync with one another, like they were two pieces of a puzzle. 

“Do you remember when The Bomb took care of your stitching? She requested I take my leave?”

She laughed, “You were so upset shouting about being near your wife. I remember.” Her laughs were always rare. Something only he and her sisters witnessed. Even then Jude hardly laughed. So whenever she did, he wished he could drown in the sweetness of it.

His tuft of dark curls shook against her skin, “Not that. The _other_ part, my queen, “ heated breaths dancing across her tanned skin causing gooseflesh to rise. Jude froze for a brief minute, overturning the moment in her head.

_I don’t know, maybe he’d like to hear me scream._

_I would. And perhaps one day I will._

She remembered the emblazoned look in his coal eyes that was laced with tenderness. The look that caused, a what was then, an unfamiliar warmth to stir in her belly. When she glanced over her left to meet his gaze, he flashed her the same look that laid within her mind. Jude smirked, catching her bottom lip in between her teeth. Keeping his dark eyes fixed on hers, Cardan’s hand splayed over her arms, gliding towards her belly, moving slow to the increasing ache between her thighs. His tail wrapped around her leg tightly, spreading her them apart. As one hand slid over her sex, fingers running over the slightly damp folds, his other moved over Jude's soft skin. Trailing from hip up to her breasts, cupping one as he dug his nails into the soft tissue. The way he knew made Jude melt under his touch. Looping an arm around his neck, she kept him close resting her head against his shoulder, eyes fixed up at the ceiling. Jude could feel his hardness against her prickling flesh. Her core becoming slicker with each stroke of his long fingers. He loved knowing that he was the only person, mortal or immortal, who has heard the delicious sounds she could make. The sweet breaths and moans of delight mixed with desperation and want for him, and him alone. Her hips rolled against him, needing more friction to ease the wanton ache fueling her body. 

Placing a heated kiss over her ear, his voice low as a thunderous rumble and laced with lust, “I want that now,” slipping a finger into her slick core, curling from the inside, stroking along her inner walls. Jude bit back a moan. Instantly, Cardan’s hand left her breasts cupping her jaw, like a glass of his favorite wine. He turned her to face him, “Jude,” he breathed, “Be loud. Let them hear the things I do to you. I want your voice to echo in these walls and beyond. Do you hear me?”

“Yes,” she moaned out.

Releasing her jaw, the high king went back to his queen's breasts, switching in between the two. Rolling her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. Her nails gripped the back of his neck at the same time she used an opposite hand holding on to his waist. He slipped an additional finger inside her moving with vigor as her walls clenched around him. A thumb running ministrations over her clit. His tail worked like another pair of fingers running along her legs like a feather. He was painfully hard now, his cock throbbing against the curve of her pert ass. It wasn’t time. Not yet. Cardan would have her come undone before he took her the way he wanted too. The way he always dreamed of. Jude was lost unto a world of sensations. His beautifully, wicked mouth trailing from her jawline to her shoulder blade, biting, sucking and kissing wherever he pleased. She could feel his teeth nipping along parts of her tanned flesh as he did so. Jude rocked her hips against Cardan's slender fingers as her body writhed against him in a up and down motion. Breathless whimpers escaping her parted lips. Her heated sex clenching around his fingers. Her cries of pleasure in the silence of their chambers was better than any wine that touched his lips. It was the most divine sound he ever heard, a mix between heavy pants and keen moans. Jude leaned over, fingers twisting into the spider silk duvet, a desperate attempt to have his fingers move deeper inside.

“Cardan…” she cried out in between breaths. 

He moved with her, his chest flush with her back. Teeth grazing her earlobe before he spoke with a dark desire, “Jude?” The way he spoke her name, full of lust and desire, sent a pleasurable chill down her spine.

“Please… I… mmm,” Jude loved and hated when her husband made her beg. She felt stupid begging for what they both craved. At the same time, she found herself incredibly turned on by the power he held over her this way. 

“What was that?” His thumb ran quickened ministrations over her clit as fingers fucked her dripping cunt, rocking her hips over his hand. She laid her head into the lush mattress ragged breaths and mewled moans.

“More,” his hand left the curve of her hips, gliding up the smooth, fit frame of her body till he wrapped his fingers around her neck, pulling her face next to his.

“That’s not how you ask my queen,” she whimpered as his fingers came to a sudden halt, fully slipping from her. Cardan teased her entrance with his arousal soaked extremities. Her eyes followed his hand as he brought his fingers to his mouth. Jude met his darkened gaze as he sucked her juices off himself, groaning at the sweet natural taste of his wife.

“Please my king, I need more.” He smirked wickedly.

“More you shall have.”

With that he wrapped a strong arm around her waist, turning her around, crushing his wanting mouth over hers. His tongue breaking through her lips like stormy waves against sea stones. She all but melted at the touch of lips devouring her own, tasting herself on him. Their hot breaths and tongues mingling together, Cardan fisted a hand through her auburn tresses, pulling her to the bed with him. His cock unbearably hard, he could feel it leaking at the tip. He wanted nothing more than to plunge deep into her, but she hadn’t come yet. He refused to give in until she did. 

As they hit the duvet, Cardan grabbed Jude by the hips, pulling her over his face. Cardan’s tail wrapped around Jude’s ankle like it was trying to tether her to him. His mouth latched onto her core, tongue lapping at her slick folds. He smirked into her hearing the slew of pleasurable swears coming from that delicious mouth of hers. Watching her under his long lashes with a wanton intensity. Jude was extraordinary in this state. Head thrown back, eyes fluttered closed, mouth hung open with the sensual noises coming from it. Jude’s hand fondling her breasts, digging her nails into the soft flesh as her hips switched between swirling in a circular motion to a rolling one against his mouth. Cardan sucked on her clit, reveling in the taste of her as if she were his last meal. His tongue swirled into her pulsing sex at fast and slow motions. She repeated his name over and over again like it was a prayer. Cardan slid his hands up her shaking legs, reaching her backside, slapping her ass before grasping it. Thrusting her sex over his face. Her thighs quaked around him as her fingers shot into his black curls. Jude’s nails raked along his scalp, gripping onto him like the reins of a horse as she started chasing down her high. Crying out in pleasure, moans echoing through their chamber, as her vision blurred. The heat that had bloomed in her belly spread wildly like a fast-acting poison. Jude tightened her hold on him as Cardan continued to lick and suck at her through the waves of her orgasm. Quickly he pulled her off of him, kissing her deeply, his beautifully wicked tongue sweeping along her bottom lip as Jude came down from her high. The tip of his tail curled upward, softly brushing her cheek, “I’m not done yet. Hands and feet, darling.”

She nodded, unable to speak, obeying her Kings’ command, turning on her hands and knees sinking into the mattress. Cardan lifted her chin with a single finger. His pupils were blown wide in a darkened lust, like the expanse of the night sky. Her cheeks were flushed, and hair hung wildly around her, strands sticking to the sides of her face. Jude was breathing harshly, locking on his burning gaze. She could feel the heat within reigniting under his stare, “You’re so beautiful like this.”

“Aren’t I always to you?” she quipped.

He laughed, wrapping a hand around his cock, pumping in front of her. Groaning as he touched himself with his wife, watching him hungrily, “Yes. But this, you, my lovely queen on all fours for me. It’s breathtaking. Exquisite,” he moved around to her pert ass positioned for him, having a full view over her shapely ass and her glistening cunt. Swollen and waiting for him, “stunning, “ a firm hand on her hip, he guided his manhood into her waiting sex. Both of them moaning at finally joining as one. He could feel her walls contorting to his length as Jude pushed back on him, turning to flash a grin at her husband, “You want to play games wife?”

His tail moved, slinking under her abdomen, coiling around her upper thigh. Gripping her waist so hard he was sure his nails left marks as he thrust deep into her eliciting keen moans from his queen. He’d pull out then back in, watching his cock disappear inside her, loving the way her ass bounced against his hips. The melody of skin against skin, grunts, and rapid breathing filled the room. No matter the position, the sounds, or the way they moved. He was always amazed by how their bodies came together. An intimate ballad of them. Their moans were the rhythm and their bodies the song. His hands moved up the sides of her smooth figure as he leaned over, kissing the faded scars along her upper back. Keeping his thrusts at a rhythmic pace, Cardan splayed his fingers, sliding them over her breasts. His slender chest pressed into as he cupped the shapely, tender mounds of flesh. Rolling her hardened nipples in between his thumb and forefingers. 

Jude grasped the sheets below her like they were the only thing keeping her together. Lost in a world of heady scents and sensual moans. His tail tightened around like a third hand. She could feel him better this way, every movement thrusting deep inside hitting her center, making her body sing in delicious ways. Her body rocked against his, feeling her body once more come alive with him. Suddenly he pulled out completely, his tail releasing its hold on her, Jude whimpered at the loss of contact. 

Cardan flipped her on her back, effortlessly sliding back into her. Jude threw her legs over her husband's hips, before crushing his mouth on hers in a bruising kiss, teeth pulling at Jude’s bottom lip. Snaking her hands into Cardan’s sweaty curls, she deepened the kiss hungrily. Like he’s been starving her of his lush lips. She slid her tongue into his waiting mouth, mingling it with his. Nails raking down from shoulder to ass pushing him into her, locking him in place, hitting her core over and over. Jude arched her back, rolling her hips into him. Her toes curled and like a lit match, the fire within coursed through her body. Cardan’s movements quickly became erratic as he fucked her into the mattress. Feeling the same rush she did, a wildfire pooling over and spreading through him. He took her hand in his, lifting it above them. Jude broke the kiss crying out his name louder and louder like saying it was her salvation. Once again her vision blurred followed by her hips quaking in tune with his as she felt her juices flow from her. With a rough groan, her name, and a final thrust, he stilled, spilling inside her before collapsing next to her. 

As they laid in silence, basking in the heady aroma of their lovemaking, Cardan brought their joined hands to his lips, kissing the tops of her knuckles. Pulling away from her sex, he laid flat on his back over a mess of twisted cool fabrics beneath him. Her eyes met his with a relaxed smile across her plump reddened lips. Jude propped herself up, hair hanging wildly around her face. Her fingers chasing the glistening perspiration on her husband’s chest.

“My king, was I loud enough for you,” Smirking at him playfully, “We can go again if you’d like.”

“Wife you were plenty. I’m sure all of Elfhame knows the things you like,” he grinned, “After the bath, just now, and yet you still want more. You are the most insatiable creature.”

“But you love it,” she mused, straddling him. Her hands roaming over the expanse of his alabaster chest.

He pulled her down to him, capturing her lips in a chaste kiss, “I do.”


End file.
